<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A golden smile and a red love by dragonlibrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138665">A golden smile and a red love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlibrary/pseuds/dragonlibrary'>dragonlibrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bluepulse (one sided), Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Zetaflash Week, for some chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlibrary/pseuds/dragonlibrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagined what happened off screen in season 3 and filled some gaps.<br/>So here what could have happened when Ed and Bart get closer while we're waiting for season 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roller Coaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No particular trigger warning for this chapter.</p><p>Well, technically this is the prologue, but you can't do it on this website. So here the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El Paso, July 05, 15:00</strong>
</p><p>Jaime has finally invited Bart to the Runaways skateboarding session. He was excited and stressed, a little ball of vibrations. So his best friend suggested to teach him skateboard beforehand. After a lot of tries, falls and bruises, Bart gives up and tries rollers instead. Way crasher. He just must remember not to use his superspeed or he would break a wheel or two. Again.</p><p>So there they are, walking toward the skate-park and Bart is fidgeting. When they arrive, Virgil comes to them.</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to teach him skateboard?” He asks, looking at his rollers.</p><p>“Not really the type to keep his feet still, <em>ese</em>. Even on a board”, Jaime smiles.</p><p>Virgil has a regular board for once and Ed a new one. Bart feels a little bit odd with his rollers. But Virgil quickly suggest him to come to try a slide.</p><p>Ed has joined Virgil to help Bart with tips and explanations. While watching his <em>hermano</em> riding the funbox, Jaime go to chat with Sam and Tye, Scarab translating for him, or for her when she forgets an English word. Tye told him Asami’s parents planned a wedding for her so her future husband can take the familial company when they would be both 18. As her parents didn’t want to change their mind, about the wedding or her going to a bigger city to study, she ran away, a last-minute idea, escaping from her rural village now too small for her dreams. She was abducted during her travel to Kyôto. Now she was too afraid of her parents’ reaction about her wall eyes, one with a <em>gaijin</em> color.</p><p>The afternoon passes under the Texan sun. Bart ignores the calls of his stomach, then the headache slowly growing on his skull, the lightly shake of his fingers. When he finally feels too dizzy to keep going, finally realises he should sit, his vision blurs and his legs give up under him. But he doesn’t hit the ground or feel the pain which should come after. He barely hears a voice calling his name, calling people. He knows the person behind it but can’t remember the face coming with this voice.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, he registers a golden-brown hand around his belly, preventing him from falling forward. He tries to comprehend where his body is, where he is. He’s between someone legs, his back resting on their torso, his head on their shoulder, their other hand on his temple to gently maintain him there, his face toward the curve of their neck. There are skateboards dispersed on the ground and he’s wearing rollers. Why is he wearing rollers? Someone wearing jeans crouches in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Hermano</em>, do you hear me?”</p><p>“Blue?” He managed to articulate with a dry voice.</p><p>If Blue is in front of him, then who is behind?</p><p>“You can go, nobody’s there”, another voice adds.</p><p>He knows him too. The person has an even darker skin than Blue. What’s his name again?</p><p>A canon is forming around Blue’s arm, pointed at him. He trembles even more. Why Blue wants to attack him? What did he do? He tried so much not to be annoying, so why Blue is mad at him?</p><p>He feels a nose on his hair, the person is looking at him.</p><p>“<em>Jaime, piensa que es un arma.</em>”</p><p>“<em>¿Qué? Oh no, hermano</em>, it’s okay. It’s not the canon. It’s– no Scarab, telling him it’s to analyse him won’t help at all. Yeah, I know it’s too late now, <em>muchas gracias</em>. It’s okay, <em>hermano</em>. It’s just to know what’s going on. So I can help. It won’t hurt. It won’t even touch you. Okay?”</p><p>Bart nods. Of course, Blue won’t hurt him. He’s the good one.</p><p>The “thing” around his arm emits a blue light and a piece turns. That’s all.</p><p>“Hypoglycemia.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Low blood sugar. Bart, did you eat enough? When was the last time you eat something?”</p><p>“Questions later. Just give him something already”, orders the person behind.</p><p>Why does names fly away from him? The more he thinks of it, the more he’s positive he knows the people around Blue and him.</p><p>“What does he need?” A guy with long hair asks.</p><p>“Something sweet. Does anyone have soda or juice or something?”</p><p>“I have banana juice in my bag”, informs the person behind him.</p><p>Bart really needs to remember their names.</p><p>“Who drinks banana juice anyway?”</p><p>“Someone loving bananas, maybe?”</p><p>Someone snorts.</p><p>“Not that kind of banana, <em>boludo</em>. You guys are clearly annoying…”</p><p>“But I tried…” begins Bart.</p><p>“<em>¿Qué?</em> No, not you, amigo.”</p><p>“There you go” says Blue, reappearing again.</p><p>He didn’t even register he was gone.</p><p>Blue put the straw in his mouth and Bart just has to drink.</p><p>“Do you want to eat something too? I have Chicken Wizzies in my bag.”</p><p>Bart nod again.</p><p>“Give me the juice. I’ll give it to him.”</p><p>“<em>Gracias, Edu.</em>”</p><p>Ed! That’s his name!</p><p>The hand moves from his hair to his cheek as Bart finishes the bottle.</p><p>“<em>Toma.</em>”</p><p>Who’s Thomas? Or Tomá? Is that even a Spanish name? He can’t think right now.</p><p>Blue gives him an open bag Ed put between his legs but quickly moves it to his side, but Bart doesn’t understand why his legs aren’t a good place.</p><p>“<em>Está bien, Jaime. Puedo cuidar de él ahora. Puedes ir a divertirte con los otros.</em>”</p><p>“<em>¿Estás seguro? No me molesta.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Sí, por supuesto.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Vale, dígame si algún se pasa.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Claro que sí.</em>”</p><p>Bart didn’t understand a word but doesn’t mind, he was still working with English already. He has finished the bottle now, Ed brings it to the side and the hand reappears with a chip instead. Bart just opens his mouth, feeling still too weak to move yet. Ed keeps feeding him, waiting for the food to be swallowed to provide a new one.</p><p>“Do you feel better?”</p><p>The bag is empty and a thumb takes off the dust from the side of his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, Ed. I’m crash now.”</p><p>But he doesn’t move yet, still resting his head on his shoulder, in his arms. He just feels at peace now. And for once he doesn’t feel the urge to talk or to move. They stay silent a moment, just watching their friends skateboarding in front of them. Ed starts to ask questions about the hero life, how it was like for Virgil, Jaime and him. At the beginning, it was complicated to form sentences again, to melt ideas together. But the words finally pour outside his mouth like a waterfall as usual, but not too-fast-still-not-superspeed kind. And Ed is genuinely listening to him, sometimes asking to repeat – more because he still struggles with a word or two though – or ask questions. Most of time, people just pretend to listen, but Ed, just like Jaime, doesn’t. The attention warms his heart and make his smile wider.</p><p>“So do you strip often?” Was his next question.</p><p>Bart blinks few times.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bart cannot stop the blush for rising on his cheeks. He knows he kind of has a habit to change at superspeed in the change-room but only a speedster could see details in the blur of colours. Maybe Jaime could with Scarab help? But he’d never.</p><p>“What– what do you mean?”</p><p>“Um… You know, when you run, you… you could strip on a rock or something.”</p><p>Bart breathes again as the tension melt away.</p><p>“You mean trip. Yeah, that still happens, sadly. Especially when we don’t fight on a town but in nature. It’s easy to trip on a small rock or something. You can’t see them at superspeed and I look rather at what is before me than on my feet, you know. I can vibrate through a wall, but still eat one if I don’t see it.”</p><p>Ed chuckles, Bart smiles. It’s great that his goofiness can make people laugh. That’s why he loves playing dumb so much. It’s an easier way to make people happy than his past in the future or science.</p><p>“Hey, <em>hermano</em>, you still come over tonight?” Jaime asks as he walks toward them.</p><p>They didn’t notice it was this late.</p><p>“Of course! It’s enchiladas tonight! No way I can miss it.”</p><p>“You feel better now? You can walk?”</p><p>“I think” he smiles, reassuring.</p><p>“You need help to get up?” Ed suggests.</p><p>“Huh, yes, sure.”</p><p>“<em>Hermano</em>, you should take your rollers off first.”</p><p>“Ah yes, good idea.”</p><p>He spent so much time talking to Ed he forgot he came here for that in the first place and that he is still wearing these wheeled shoes. He quickly takes them off and then Ed’s hand to stand back on his feet.</p><p>“Do you want me to ask Scarab if you have normal blood sugar now?”</p><p>“No, I feel the difference. I’m fine now.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>They all say goodbye as Jaime and Bart are going in a direction and the others take the opposite, spending a Runaway night at Tye’s place. Bart looks at their back, wishing Jaime and him could also come with them. But it’s their thing and he doesn’t want to crash in a bad way. It was still crash he could come today.</p><p>“You didn’t eat at all this afternoon, uh? Why? You never spend an hour without eating something”</p><p>Jaime often compares him to a hummingbird since they can die of starvation if they spend two hours without eating. Well, for him it would be hypoglycemia but still, it’s the same concept.</p><p>“I had so much fun I… forgot? And I didn’t want to bother or being annoying. But I annoyed you even more with this crisis. I know it’s great that I can come with you and that Tye doesn’t really like me… I’m not sure they would want me to come next time.”</p><p>“What? Wait, why do you think Tye doesn’t like you?”</p><p>“Uh… because he doesn’t talk to me so much? And he always looks grumpy when I’m around.”</p><p>“He’s introvert, he’s like that all the time. He doesn’t talk at the beginning and then he opens. At primary school we spent like a year without talking to each other. And now we’re best friends. And why do you think you’re annoying? I don’t find you annoying, Virgil either and I’m sure Ed doesn’t think that too.” Bart smiles. “They like you, <em>hermano</em>. That why we were worried for you. Tye just needs more time to open and Asami isn’t at ease with English yet. Just give it time. Why do you think that in the first place?”</p><p>“Doy, I have ADHD…”</p><p>“And then? That makes you special, not annoying.”</p><p>“You think so?” He jumps with a hoping smile.</p><p>“Of course I do! Did I ever make you feel you’re annoying? Because if I did, I apologize, that wasn’t my–”</p><p>“No, you never. I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“Yes, you are, <em>hermanito</em>.” He gently smiles. “A blind idiot. How was it with Ed?”</p><p>“He’s crash.”</p><p>“I bet he is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English isn't my first language nor is Spanish, so don't hesitate to tell me if I didn't see mistakes in English, Mexican or Argentinean Spanish ^^</p><p>Asami was the only Runaway for whom we don't know why she ran away from home. We only know she isn’t in a good term with her family in a Greg's ask. So I made it. I hope it’s okay and realistic...</p><p>I have the headcanon that Jaime and Ed speak Spanish to each other and that the other Runaways know it a little, and that Bart could have hypoglycemia just like diabetic people because his metabolism is so fast he could fall fast out of energy if he isn’t eating all the time.<br/>And of course he’s oblivious at Ed’s kindness. Or his own feelings slowing blooming.</p><p>See you next Friday for the following chapter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bart finally moves on of his feelings for Blue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this chapter is the Bluepulse one sided (at the end of this).<br/>Trigger warning: um... unrequited love? in a gentle way.<br/>If you don't ship it and/or don't wanna read it, that's fine, just go to the next chapter! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Bart?”</p><p>Laying in his bed, Jaime faces the ceiling, his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Bart is still watching the film and eating but he knows that he is also listening to him.</p><p>“Why are you still my friend?”</p><p>Bart stops munching his chips and turns his head toward his best friend. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The Reach are gone now. They aren’t even allowed to come back in our solar system. So we know I’ll be fine, right?”</p><p>“But I <em>want</em> to be your friend!” Bart protests.</p><p>“How can you…” Jaime whispers. His voice is so tiny as it is on the merge to break in sobs. He can’t believe Bart genuinely wants to be his friend, even to stand his presence. It still seems so unbelievable. So when the Reach memories come back, when he has doubt about himself, he is in denial of the reality.</p><p>Jaime curls into a ball on his bed, Bart gets closer to him, landing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Because you’re a good person, a <em>great</em> person.”</p><p>“I don’t think so…”</p><p>“You aren’t what they made you do. Besides, you didn’t do something <em>that </em>terrible.”</p><p>“But I gave you a concussion!”</p><p>“Hey, fast healing”, Bart smiles to reassure him.</p><p>“I almost <em>killed</em> you!” Jaime screams and the tears finally fall.</p><p>Bart regains a serious face and turns Jaime’s to face him.</p><p>“You couldn’t have. Zatanna and Rocket were there to watch over Batgirl and me. You couldn’t have seriously wounded us.”</p><p>“But the future me in your timeline, he did, didn’t he?”</p><p>“It wasn’t you. He was just an empty Reach puppet. I don’t think… there was something from you left inside anymore. So no, I don’t hate you for what you could have done or what they made you do. I know you’re a great person, Blue. I know I’m safe with you. Heck, I know even Scarab doesn’t want to kill me!”</p><p>“How can you know that?”</p><p>“If he really wanted to, as you said, he could have done it on the War World – killing is way more efficient than a concussion – or when we rescued you. He’s too clever to ignore physical attacks are nothing against Rocket’s technology. So, despite how annoying I am, I think he still likes me a little bit.”</p><p>A little smile comes back on Jaime’s lips, but when he finally meets Bart’s look, his eyes are still unsure.</p><p>“So… you really think I’m a good person?”</p><p>Seeing him so insecure, so vulnerable, breaks Bart’s walls. He leans in and kisses him, his hand stroking his cheek. Jaime doesn’t move as he is processing what is happening. Bart tastes like Chicken Wizzies. Underneath the powder, he feels the softness of his lips. Before he could react, Bart leans back.</p><p>“Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“You…? Really? Why?”</p><p>“Told you. You’re a good person, Blue. Do– Are you mad?”</p><p>“Because you kissed me? No. No, I’m not. I– I’m just surprised. I never thought you would want to be my friend for real, so this…”</p><p>He also seems uncomfortable, as he strokes the back of his neck.</p><p>“So…we’re good? We’restillfriendsright?”</p><p>Jaime needs a time before answering, for Scarab to translate his superspeak or for Jaime to decide what to say, Bart doesn't know.</p><p>“Oh! Of course, we are! You’re my saviour. I don’t know what I would have been without you. Dead or a puppet. What a choice, right?” He tries to laugh. “But I–”</p><p>“You don’t feel the same. I know. It’s crash. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have–”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Blue takes his hand, reassuring him. “I’m sorry I don’t love you the same way despite all you’ve done for me. But you’re still important to me. I do love you, but not the same way, more like a little brother. Is it okay? Can I still call you <em>hermano</em>?”</p><p>“Would be weird if you stop. So we’re good right?”</p><p>Blue hugs him, a better answer than any word.</p><p>“So you’re still okay with that?”</p><p>Now Bart is the one being insecure, asking the same question over and over.</p><p>“I told you already. Besides you’re the one to set boundaries. If I ever do something that hurts you, tell me and I’ll stop. I don’t want to make you feel bad because I’m too close or something. And I’m crash with you being a cuddle monster.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so crash! I would really miss not to hug you. And don’t apologise for not feeling the same. Falling in love isn’t something you choose.”</p><p>“But friendship is”, Jaime smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna say goodbye to my ship :'( (I mean in the canon, I have still hope for goldenflash to be real in season 4 or at least addressed)<br/>I don't know if they stayed vague about Bluepulse (and also about Blue13) for the first part of S3 on purpose or not.<br/>So hopefully there were Goldenflash to heal my broken heart and my false hopes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter if for the Zetaflash week, first day: Firsts</p><p>Trigger warning: a little angst-y, well more a lot of stress, anxiety and a little gay panic actually but with a happy ending <br/> (We still have 9 chapters folks!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed has headaches because Bart is cute, adorable, funny and sometimes innocent despite having a difficult past. Virgil told him Bart also had a nightmare relationship with the Reach just like them even if the Team doesn’t know that much details about it. Bart is also very touchy (not in a rude way or a way he could complain about though). He still can’t help a smile whenever Bart is around because damn! this boy is really cute, especially when he smiles, and Ed wants to keeps his smile up and amuse him so he won’t be sad.</p><p>His life is finally calming down between his <em>papà</em>, his <em>familia </em>and his powers, now he has to deal with feelings, pining and his sexuality. Now he knows he isn’t straight but still ignore where he is between gay and bi and what’s the difference with pan? And there are even other words with subtle difference that confuse him. As if it isn’t complicated enough already… Ed didn’t really think about girls or love in general when he was in Argentina, on his way to USA or during the whole Reach thing. But maybe it’s okay if he still doesn’t know that yet, right?</p><p>“Hey Ed! Did you choose your costume already?” Bart asks while eating Chicken Whizzies.</p><p>“Not yet. But I think you might have an idea, <em>amigo</em>.”</p><p>“Duh! I have the idea since summer. Wanna hear it?”</p><p>“I’m all ears.”</p><p>“Did you watch <em>the Mysterious City of Gold</em>?”</p><p>“No, I see where you’re going and no. Besides, it’s not a couple idea?” </p><p>“What do you mean? They are best friends.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they were– Wait, who are you talking about?"</p><p>“Esteban and Tao! You already have the hair! Plus, it would be really crash for Taos’ peer counsellor to come as Tao, don’t you think?”</p><p>“My… hair?”</p><p>He tugs at a curl without thinking. When he was younger, he could spend hours trying to straighten it, not hesitating to pull it hard with a brush. Not like it worked anyway…</p><p>“Yeah, they’re so crash, <em>amigo</em>!”</p><p>Ed bites his cheek to not blush, but he’s sure he failed. He thanks his dark skin for being the best camouflage of his feelings.</p><p>“And we ask Tye to dress as Zia, I presume?” He jokes to hide his embarrassment, pushing the attention somewhere else.</p><p>But he cannot stop himself for imagining his friend in that outfit and a light blush comes on his cheek. He takes his composure back. Wasn’t his best idea.</p><p>“Do you think he would accept?” Bart didn’t seem to have noticed. </p><p>“This was sarcasm, <em>amigo</em>”, Ed replies with a smile.</p><p>“Ah. It’s Zia? I thought it was Tia… That would have been even funnier.”</p><p>“I heard the new season was in Japan, so maybe Sam could find a cosplay too. Maybe Tye would come along if Asami does.”</p><p>Bart cocks his head on the side and Ed explains this new retro concept. He doesn’t need patience just for Bart’s personality but also for his lack of knowledge of the present, even if he learnt a lot since he arrived, but most of it weren’t useful for daily conversation as his special interests were often about facts, science or even art and literature. </p><p>“Bart, why… why didn’t you ask to Jaime for this?”</p><p>“Why would I? Blue doesn’t have Tao’s hair. Plus, he does a duo costume with Traci this year. That would be weird if we do a trio costume, right?” He adds with a fake smile.</p><p>Ed doesn’t know Traci well, but he knows from Tye they are going out since summer as all the Team and the Runaways spent time together, hanging around all over the country thanks to the Zetatube and also to his dad giving access to Sam, Tye and him. So he could go to Mount Justice beach and still be on time for dinner in Taos. Sometimes he loves his<em> papá</em>’s technology even if it had to bring him away and take his time.</p><p>Jaime and Traci did spend a lot of time together with their new love slowly blooming, didn’t realise sometimes they let their friends behind. Cassie was fine and spent more time with the other girls of the squad before the Team splitted up. But Bart was all alone and so used to be clinged to Jaime he wasn’t really close with the other members. He was close to Gar but he had to leave the Team months ago. Ed knows Bart could be shy when he’s in a new environment or with new people. And people he barely talked to was as new for him than a stranger. Hopefully Virgil was there and brought him along with his times out with Ed. </p><p>The first time, he was taken aback when he saw his crush appear out of nowhere with Virgil behind and his soft knowing smile, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Bart was fidgeting all the time, unsure if he had a right to be there, afraid of forcing his way in, until Virgil’s kindness and himself being chill made him at ease. Sometimes Virgil and Bart talked about nerd stuffs he barely understands but he ignores if it’s because of lack of vocabulary with the language barrier or his own lack of knowledge. Virgil’s clear explanations and Bart’s ramblings helped him, so he wasn’t completely lost about the subject. He never saw Bart like this, all serious. No, he was still chill as if he was talking about the weather and not electronic materials and he was still rambling as usual. But it’s all the details he knew about a difficult topic which amazed Ed. So he just listened during most part of the conversation but Bart was still aware of his presence as he explains something whenever Ed frowned and that made his stomach tighten for his attention. Virgil remained silent during this moments and Ed was thankful for that. </p><p>“Yeah, fine. Whatever. I didn’t have any idea anyway…” Ed finally say, trying to not be too overwhelmed. But maybe it sounded too cold instead?</p><p>“Crash!” </p><p>Preparing his costume wasn’t complicated. It was ready pretty fast. Even if Ed was so excited for this day to come, he doesn’t bring his hopes too high. That would be just two friends hanging around at a party. Two single friends, sure. Nothing more.</p><p>As he slowly spent more and more time with Bart, Virgil step backward, giving them moments just the two of them. He is closer to Cassie now. With the Team splitting in two parts, Cassie was also invited to the Runaways hanging out to not be left behind and alone. And it wasn’t the Team and the Runaways anymore, but one group of friends. Sam became close to Traci thanks to the double dates with Tye and Jaime. Ed was happy for her; she had difficulties to make friends outside the Runaways, certainly because of the language and culture barriers. Traci being half Asian was the bridge she needed.  </p><p>The party is tonight. Ed cannot really think about it with all the preparative he still needs to do. Of course, Tye had refused to come in a Zia’s outfit even if Sam found the idea really cool. But Ed is unsure if he is glad it would be just Bart and him or stressed to not have a third person to not make it awkward. Nobody discussed about the closeness of Bart and Jaime as everyone knows how Bart is: clingy, touchy and a hugger monster and also because they know how much they had to go through together. But how would they react to Bart and <em>him</em> being close? During all the Reach invasion, no trauma brings them together, not in the War World or even in the Reach ship as Ed didn’t know Bart and Gar were in the next room and was barely aware of the other teens around him through the pain. In a way, he relieved it isn’t the trauma or the pain who made them friends, like they were destined to be not matter what. Their friendship is due to their personalities and not the Reach or being both meta and abducted because of it. He doesn’t want to own these aliens anything. Not even his powers. But still, their friendship is due to normal facts, meaning he could expect “normal” reactions to their closeness. </p><p>He needs to focus on what he’s doing. Like preparing enough food because Bart– Urgh. He does it again. He went in the kitchen anyway, checking if they would have enough. They have no alcohol beers and cocktails and punch also without alcohol, so basically fruit juices, but “cocktail” makes it sound fancier. Especially with a little umbrella in the glass.</p><p>When his friends arrive, his fears are blown away. With Bart’s entrance, another feeling blooms instead. Bart was really cute in this cosplay. He even created Esteban’s famous necklace with paperboard.</p><p>Jaime and Traci have a Disney matching costume as Aladdin and Mulan. Sam was dressed as Haku and Tye as a cowboy, affirming there is nothing more terrifying than colonialism. Ed shares a look with Jaime to decide which one is going to explain it to Bart who frowns. Virgil chose Darui from Naruto and Cassie Sakura from the same universe. Ed thanks him to also took a matching costume with his own best friend. Gar arrives later, transform in a half way between human and animal to look like Michelangelo from TMNT. He was accompanied by Perdita, dressed like Belle, here incognito. Some of her guards are dressed as volunteers helping the Centre for the night if anything happens. But he doubts it would be necessary – or even useful – as Perdita is always surrounded by heroes during the party.</p><p>“Ed, <em>mi amigo</em>! You… you don’t wear your costume?” </p><p>And Ed hopes he didn’t imagine the quick sad look on Bart’s face.</p><p>“I– I didn’t have a chance to put it on. You know, too much to do. I didn’t see the time passed. But it’s ready in my room. Just give me the time to–” </p><p>He teleports right in his room. He didn’t mean to. He was just too embarrassed, blushing too much, wanting to reassure Bart but not doing too much about it either. Now he isn’t sure to put the costume on even if he really wants to, his fears kicking again. Everything is too much. His feelings are a mess, he is overwhelming, completely loss and– He needs to breathe. He needs to tell him, he needs a clear answer, because walking on this string giving him headaches and he wants to stop his hopes before they get too high, before it’s too late to prevent the heartbreak. Or maybe it’s already too late. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know what he feels for Bart. Or he wishes it’s true. He wishes he can hide from the truth a little longer, just to be sure he is ready. But he also needs to stop lying to himself: he would never be completely ready for this kind of answer. </p><p>He breathes and put the yellow poncho on. A little part in him still whispers he didn’t imagine things. </p><p>He teleports back in the party and finds his friends nearby. He exhales and walks toward them. </p><p>“Your costume is really crash, Ed!” Virgil complements, his knowing smile on his lips again.</p><p>He would have glare at him to stop if he isn’t blushing already. </p><p>“Edo-kun, you look like the character so much”, Sam approves. “And yellow really suits you.”</p><p>“And there’s even a bit of red in it”, Jaime notices.</p><p>“Your costume is so crash”, Bart zooms next to him, clinging at his arm. “Where do you buy it?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I sewed it mysel–”</p><p>He put his mouth shut. Now Bart would probably tease him because he can sew, an old useless hobby…</p><p>“You can sew? This is so crash, <em>amigo</em>! Is there a talent you don’t have?”</p><p>“I… Uh…”</p><p>And then it clicks. Bart came from an apocalyptic future. Maybe sewing was an important knowledge back then, the only way to make clothes or salvage them at least. They hadn't to have running stores back then. Or maybe up then? Anyway.</p><p>“Apparently, speaking isn’t one of it”, Tye teases.</p><p>Ed rolls his eyes. His friends would be the death of him if Bart’s cuteness doesn’t kill him first. </p><p>“And you, my friend, how did you make your costume?”</p><p>“Oh! Grand– I mean Iris bought me regular clothes and helped me customize it. And Milagro made the necklace! It’s crash, uh? Oh! And she made one for you.”</p><p>He reaches in his pocket to give him the present. The necklace was a golden crescent moon to match his golden sun. Ed blushes slightly as he just viewed them as matching love necklaces and quickly push the thought away. </p><p>“Thanks, Bart. But I thought it was Zia wearing the second necklace?”</p><p>He smacks himself mentally. He should not have said this.</p><p>“It’s not Tao? So moded… I was sure he was him…” </p><p>“It’s ok, I like it”, he reassures while put it on. </p><p>And that’s what enough to make Bart smile again. </p><p>The group talks, mixing with the rescuing teens. Ed is glad to be able to give them something common, to show them they can still have a normal live, powers or not. Some of his friends are dancing, like Traci bringing Jaime on the dance floor with Bart’s help. But the other are shyly stay on the side of the gymnasium. At this picture, he smiles to himself.</p><p>But seeing Bart dressed like that, with the same necklace and his usual cuteness, is too much. He walks to the public restroom of the building and put water on his face. </p><p>“Ed, are you ok? I saw you rush in. Are you sick?” </p><p>He turns his face to see Bart. He takes a paper to dry his skin, hiding his face and giving him time to recompose himself and find a good excuse.</p><p>“It’s ok. I was just too warm over there, you know, with the crowd. Not really a party type”</p><p>Well, half true. The Centre opens only few weeks ago so it was pretty empty for now but party was never truly his thing.</p><p>When he looks back at his friend, he knows he is doomed: Bart has chocolate all over his lips as he is casually eating a brownie.</p><p>“Bart, you have… on your… Just let me help.”</p><p>Without thinking about it, Ed takes a new paper, puts some water on it and cleans Bart’s mouth. He really should have thought twice because now he is really close to his lips which are red again and somehow a little shiny with the water. He is lost in his thoughts and at the same time living an out-body experience as it moves on its own and kisses Bart.</p><p>It is slow and gentle. His lips feel soft under his own. He can still taste the chocolate and ice sugar. He cups his cheek, resting his forehead against his and breathes, finally finding peace in the middle of all the emotions mixing during the night. </p><p>Then panic rises again as he realises what he just did. He steps back.</p><p>“Bart, are you ok? Was it ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t–”</p><p>Bart’s look makes him stop. He was speechless and his eyes had widened. Ed can’t see if it is because of chock, surprise, fear or disgust. His friend opens his mouth but looks over his shoulder almost at the same moment. </p><p>“Guys, what is it?” He answers to the communicator. “Emergency? Yeah, I know, but– Ok, here in a flash.” He looks back at him, as if he realises Ed is still here. “An emergency mission with the Team. Found a new meta facility. I– I have to go.”</p><p>Before he can say anything, Bart is gone. </p><p>He screwed up, didn’t he?</p><p>When he quits the restroom, Ed wants to talk to Virgil, then remembers he left with the Team too. So he looks for Tye and Sam instead, clutching at his necklace, ignoring if he wants to keep it or tear it. They stay with him, a little away from the party, waiting for him to break in tears or get mad or anything, at least a reaction. But Ed just stay silent, still clutching the pendant.</p><p>The Team comes back few hours later with the rescuing metateens. Without the poncho, Ed tries to put a fake smile on his face while welcoming the new kids. He avoids Bart’s look as best as he could, not sure what he would discover in his eyes. Tye and Sam joins him, both helping with his work and his feelings. He wants to go see Virgil so much to tell him what happened and ask how Bart was during the mission, his old self or not. But he has responsibility first and those kids went on so much more trauma than he did this night. He isn’t a priority right now, no matter how his heart is currently a storm. </p><p>After the welcoming and helping the kids have a room and rest before registration and all the administration work the next day, nobody has the heart for party anymore, tired from the mission. Ed goes to cleaning the room as an automate, his body moving so the mind doesn’t have to think or the heart to feel anymore. </p><p>“Ed?”</p><p>With a blank mind, he doesn’t hear it at first. He notices the presence when a hand rests on his forearm. He turns himself to discover Bart, still in his hero costume, his googles on his forehead, with an unsure look.</p><p>“Can– can we talk?” </p><p>“You sure you want to talk?” He replies, bitterer than he wanted.</p><p>Bart doesn’t answer. Not with words. He cups his face and kisses him back. Well, with hours delay, certainly. But now, he isn’t afraid anymore of what could come next. Ed froze an instant, melts in the softness again, taking Bart by the hips. He teleports them on the roof where nobody can see them or interrupt them again, where he feels they’re alone in the world. </p><p>“Why? Why did you do this?”</p><p>“Freaking out or kissing you?” he chuckles nervously, a little out of breath. </p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Ed, I like you. But you don’t like me. You can’t. I’m not what I seem to be. You don’t like a real person. Just a joke.”</p><p>“I know you. You’re clever, funny, kind, you care of others. You’re stubborn and determined. Can you dare tell me there’s something wrong on that list? You can’t fake all those.”</p><p>“But you don’t know…”</p><p>“Your trauma? What you have been through? It’s ok, you can tell me with time, when you’re ready. I will listen to you, I will comfort you and I will still accept and love you after that. I won’t ask for it. I promise. You can also not tell me at all and it still would be fine. We all have traumas. Heck, Gar said we can’t be true heroes without it, right? I hide sides of myself too, you know.”</p><p>Bart is looking at him, his eyes widened as he never sees them. But he can’t place what he sees though. What is hope? Acceptance? Realisation?</p><p>He cups his face, pushing him even closer to him, drying the tears forming with his thumbs.</p><p>“I know you think no one loves you, that you can’t be loved. I know it’s something you never knew or remembered, that you’re afraid of it. I promise you I do love you. I will show it to you, until you believe me and after.”</p><p>Bart bursts into tears, Ed holds him closer. He kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips. Bart hides his face in his neck, his scent calming his mind while Ed breathes in his hair, smelling the peach perfume. </p><p>“You know, I was always afraid to hug you.”</p><p>“You can do it all the time you want. I don’t mind your crashing hugs”, he smiles to his hair.</p><p>Bart kisses him again, more passionate. Ed descends on his jaw, on his neck. He goes slow, doesn’t want to scare him, but still overwhelmed with happiness and the love he can finally expresses.</p><p>“Ed…” Bart moans lightly.</p><p>The older boy quickly pushes away.</p><p>“You ok? Was it too much?”</p><p>“Sorry, my skin is really sensitive and your slowness excites me.”</p><p>“Ok, maybe it’s better if I stop.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, don’t apologize.”</p><p>Bart hugs him, tears dry and his big smile back on his lips. </p><p>“Oh, Ed?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I lied to you…”</p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“I was the one making the necklaces. I was afraid you find that weird.”</p><p>“So you have talent in your hands too? Not only the feet?” </p><p>“We can say that.” And Ed can feel his smile against his neck. </p><p>“It’s ok, <em>chiquito</em>. I like it even more.”</p><p>“So… Are we boyfriends now?”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>The little boy nods against his chest. Ed pets his hair, still can’t processing they had the same size merely a year ago. Bart vibrates in his arm, a quick regular path. The panic rises once more, not quite the same one. </p><p>“Something wrong? Did I–?”</p><p>“I’m so happy! You’re my boyfriend now. We’re boyfriends!”</p><p>Ed smiles fondly at him, waiting for him to slow down to hold him closer as if he won’t ever let go. And maybe, in a way, it’s true.</p><p>“<em>Te amo, novio mio.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why I feel is worse than my previous pieces? --’ Sorry for the light angst by the way! ^^'</p><p>I know Ed is drawn after Spike Spiegel so I wanted to suggest someone new for his Halloween costume :) </p><p>I totally see Tye casually dropping bombs like that. Was it ok or awkward? :/<br/>What do you think of the other costumes? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blooming feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bart's side before and after the kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Bart mentions his past, but not in details. So just a little angst-y.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bart is a hugger. His friends know and are comfortable with it. For Ed however he always stops himself. He can’t treat him like the other friends. He wants them to be friends despite his feelings, that isn’t the problem. What if he ends kissing his lips instead of his cheek or if he blushes too much Ed understands his feelings? With his pale skin, every blush, even the slightest one, are visible. Sometimes, he wishes he has a skin like Jaime because you could not tell the difference when he was trying to flirt with Traci this summer. Bart knows he was blushing as he shuttered, looked away and ran his hand on the back of his neck. But Bart has to find strategies to make it unnoticeable. So he hides his blush behind words:<em> I called you</em> friend. <em>And in your native language to be sure you have the memo. See? I don’t have a crush on you, even if you’re really cute.</em> Not that he says that out loud, of course. But it’s really difficult sometimes.</p><p>Jaime is one of the rare people to know he likes boys – or that he’s gay as they say nowadays. Jaime <em>and</em> Traci because Bart is so oblivious and fast he once ran to Jaime's room to talk about how Ed is sweet and awesome and crash, how Ed has the same dark humour than him and how he really wants to run his fingers in his hair because those curls really seem fluffy and smooth like cotton candy. Lost in his ramblings, he didn’t see Traci, so well, accidental coming out. The rest of the Team has guessed but never questioned him since that doesn’t change anything. Bart is Bart and that’s all. </p><p>At first, he was afraid to be close to Ed. Afraid of bothering him in his work. Afraid of being not wanted. Afraid of being rejected. He became friend with him thanks to Virgil, when Jaime started dating Traci. And Bart has to learn to be friends with the rest of the Team. It wasn’t healthy to be so dependent of one person. So when Virgil suggests he comes to help at the Centre and then hanging on with Ed and him, he accepts. And then, he fell in love again.</p><p>The Centre, the place where they bonded and became close friends and then boyfriends. At first, Bart started to talk to Ed because he could not afford being close to Nathaniel. Not because he killed his grandpa while being controlled by the Reach in his timeline – he always knew the guy wasn’t at fault. No, the real reason is he wasn’t <em>his</em> Nathaniel anymore, the one he knew, the one who took care of him after he broke free of the slave camp. Maybe as a payback for killing his grandfather, the only Founder Leaguer reminded on Earth in his time (Batman and the others never came back to Earth, but he ignores if it was because of the trial result or the Reach). Bart never dared ask him, he was grateful anyway. </p><p>Well, he never really talked to Ed before. Just met him in Taos after their liberation from the Reach ship and briefly on the World War when the fourth of them liberated them from Mongul and the Reach with Arsenal’s help. Maybe he was in the Watchtower too? The day Wally– </p><p>He brushed the thought away. Need to think about something crash.</p><p>In his time only English and interlac were allowed. The first one since it was the second language of a lot of people around the world and the second one to trade slaves and Earth’s resources with other alien species. When he came back to the past, he was amazed by the diversity of languages. He quickly took all Dick’s- he means Nightwing’s expressions. He loves how he plays with English. He was so proud their flawless leader was amazed by his slang. Well it wasn’t technically his, more the expressions of his time. But Nightwing was the second one to pick them after Jaime and the Team quickly follows. Of course, the first foreign language he learnt was Spanish, thanks to his <em>hermano</em>. Milagro was kind enough to lend him children books so he could improve his skills. Now he’s totally crash at reading and understand spoken Spanish. Well, <em>Mexican </em>Spanish though, because Argentinean Spanish is slightly different. Totally not crash! As if he doesn’t struggle enough with Spanish already…  Like the pronunciation for example, especially rolling his tongue with <em>la doble erre y la jota</em>. Most of the time, Jaime’s sister laughs at his attempts to reproduce her sounds, but mostly at his facial expressions while he’s trying to. If he isn’t shy to try his Spanish with the Reyes, no way he would do the same with Ed… He wants to impress him, not sound ridiculous. So he only uses words withing R sounds involved.</p><p>Hopefully he has Jaime to translate later whenever Ed slips in Spanish in case he misses a clue he loves him back. He even asked Jaime the whole Spanish pet names list just in case Ed uses one by accident. We never know, don’t we? His favourite is <em>cariño</em>, it sounds really sweet. Well, when Jaime says it because it’s still a disaster when Bart tries to despite Jaime’s efforts to teach him how to roll his tongue. Totally moding. But most of the time, it was curse words because Ed didn’t know Bart would understand it through Jaime. So Bart learnt new words in Spanish thanks to Ed, and to Jaime for translate it. But he’s pretty glad his best friend is also a Spanish speaker because the heck he will ask all of this to someone else…</p><p>Well, it seems Virgil understands bad words in Spanish because he is never lost whenever Ed mutters them. Then even Virgil abandoned them to spend more time with Cassie. Sometimes when he looks at them, his heart clenched because Jaime and he were like that before: always together. But now he has to make place for Traci and it’s different. Of course, during the summer, they often hanged the three of them, but they were all each other best friends. Until they kissed. And then, they started dating.</p><p>It wasn't so bad and he wasn’t mad at Jaime. Bart is glad for them, really. His <em>hermano</em> has the right to be happy, he deserves it. Jaime deserved a girlfriend as sweet as Traci and he sees she’s perfect for him, a nerd, awkward, funny, alive, <em>real</em>.</p><p>He knows he cannot give that to his best friend. No matter how much he told him he wasn’t the big bad from his future, that the Reach probably killed him to put Scarab on mode, Jaime felt guilty about it. And when Bart explained him by A + B there is no chance he was, Jaime still feels that way, but for another reason: he almost made the apocalypse happened because he trusted Green Beetle. Who was also on mode, so not his fault either. But still, Jaime let his fear controlled his action, without listening to Scarab, Bart or even reason, and he hates himself for that. So no, no way Bart tells him about his childhood, which wasn’t as bad as it sounds, it was the average one – heck, the cool one as he made it to teenagerhood, that's a word right? – and not so different from the trauma the children the Team saved experienced. So he doesn’t understand why everyone makes such a big deal or why they want so much him to talk to someone. Don’t they understand it would be spoiler? False spoilers by the way because the people won’t act the same in a different context. Nathaniel is the living proof of that. Also fake spoilers because how the heck he supposes to tell them they were all dead already when he was born?</p><p>So no, Bart can’t be real for Jaime and has to bury some of himself for the sake of the present and this new future to come. But sometimes, it’s eating him. Like a black hole which aspire everything, he feels empty behind the mask, as if there is nothing left.</p><p>But everything changed with Eduardo. His confidence when his was an act. His relaxed personality when his is only energy. His eyes, sweet whenever they look at him. His deep voice full of love. And his hair… Since he met him again in the Centre, he dreams of touching them. He retained himself, knowing it was rude to touch people, especially their head, without their consent. He knew that the hard way. When they finally started dating, he asked him if he can, blushing. Ed just smiled and lowered his head without a word. Bart ran his fingers in his curls and they were so soft he melt. So was Ed with the massage.</p><p>Eduardo makes him feel like he’s <em>normal</em>, not a fragile broken little thing. Like he was just like the other teens they saved: an average metateen who has been through hell because of it. It’s refreshing. Maybe Ed would understand. But Bart doesn’t want to talk to him either. Not now. He would pity him, not really great when you want to flirt with your blooming love, right?</p><p>So the only person he found truthful was Artemis. She would understand your childhood could not be bright but doesn’t mean you need to be saved. Sure, he let Milagro put her princess dress on him, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be a damsel in distress. He is more capable to stand for himself, to fight back. Artemis is one of the rare people to see that made him stronger. Of course, it’s not a way you wish to become stronger. But when he looks at all the backstory of his teammates, each of them experienced pain. Well, maybe not Cassie nor Blue when he started to be a hero because it was the right thing to do. And then the Reach came.</p><p>Jaime and he supported each other after the invasion, as if they were two soldiers after a war helping each other walking despite their battles’ injuries. With Ed, it’s different. Jaime gave him support and understanding. Ed gave him closure, helped him to move forward, to be more than the survivor kid from an apocalyptic future. Ed was a calm wind in his life, cleaning all his wounds and scars, making the place brand new for something new to grow when Bart thought it could only be a desert.</p><p>Bart was always a ball of energy because you never know when you have to run to save your life and at that time, he didn’t have his superspeed yet, or more accurately could not use it. When he is stressed or impatient, his body always moves on his own, taping his foot or his hand. Ed just has to lace their fingers or to run his hand in his hair to make him slow down, <em>calm</em> down. Even making him vibrate with happiness.</p><p>When he thinks about it, he realises they already were touching each other before they’re dating. When Tye organised a big sleep over for the Runaways and him, where they were all sleeping in the living room, Ed and him somehow ended tangling the next morning. That didn’t happen by chance as Ed asked him if he can step himself next to him and Bart was happy to oblige, sleeping between Jaime’s and Ed’s bean bags. Few months before their first kiss, Bart would casually sit on Ed’s laps or take his hand because for him it felt so natural to do all these stuff with Ed. He couldn’t hug him because that was something he did for his <em>friends</em> and Ed felt different. It was only after their first kiss Bart realised he was in love with him because it was a new feeling. He doesn’t love him as he loved Jaime. Ed feels like someone who could happen when Jaime always felt like someone Bart could never reach - ironic huh? - the perfect boyfriend only found in his novels, the boy of his dreams he could never have.</p><p>Well, his feelings are a mess. His thoughts are a mess. Even his life is a mess. Everything changed. Everything is new. The Team is split in two. Jaime has a girlfriend. He has a boyfriend. What should he do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter I added because @bartallenwasmygayawakening asked me to know Bart's POV of falling in love for Ed. </p><p>I think Bart's way of thinking would be a little messy and disorganized. I hope it was still understandable. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>